A Night on the Porch
by 0smile0
Summary: A sweet family encounter on the porch. FutureFic. Trory


Hey guys!

I decided to try my luck at writting so I wrote this small oneshot.

It's my first ever fanfic and my first language isn't english. I whope you guys like it and let me know if I should write something else.

So be nice and please review

Ana ;)

**A night on the Porch**

She stood sitting on the porch rocking back and forth on the bench staring at the stars.

It was a habit that started to calm her down. Every Friday night she would grab a blanket to keep her warm and the book she was currently reading and she would sit on the porch just enjoying the beautiful night.

"Mommy?" A small little girl dressed in a pink pajama holding a small blanket opened the front door and stepped out looking at her with tired eyes

"What is it sweetie? Couldn't sleep?" Rory smiled at the little girl and patted the space next to her so that the little girl could sit.

The little girl sat down and rubbed her right eye "You didn't tell me a story…"

Lorelai Marie, mostly called Mary was a beautiful little girl. Rory couldn't believe she had made this little girl sitting next to her. She had curly blond hair with the famous Gilmore blue eyes, had a crazy passion for books like her mom although she was only four years old.

"You fell asleep baby…I wasn't going to wake you up for a story…" Rory explained slowly while passing her hand thru her younger daughters blond hair.

"But you know I can't sleep without a story mommy…" Mary started whining.

"How about I tell you one now? Hum? What do you say?"

Mary seemed to think about it before answering.

"Why don't you tell me a story about you and daddy?"

"I don't really think you want to know that biscuit."

Rory looked at the front door and this time it was her older son smiling at them.

Lucas Christopher was sixteen and looked exactly like his father, personality included. He was smart and had a huge love for his little sister, which he nicknamed her biscuit because of her habit of eating baby biscuit when she was a baby.

"So…What are my two favorite ladies doing outside on the cold?" Luke picked up Mary and sited himself with the little girl on his lap.

"I wanted mommy to read me a history…"

"But you should be asleep its late biscuit…"

Rory could help but smile at her children interaction. When she found out she was pregnant with a little girl when Lucas was twelve she got a little worried she would give the baby more attention than him, but apparently it was the contrary because Lucas gave more attention to Mary than to any of his parents.

"Then why aren't you asleep too?" The little girl's response put both Rory and Lucas laughing.

"Because I heard you girls talking…"

"I'm sorry for waking you up hunny."

"It's ok mom. But it's late you should be asleep. It's bad for the babies..."

Rory looked at her 5 month stomach and smiled. She was once again pregnant and this time with twins.

"Its fine baby don't worry, I'm just waiting for your father to come home."

"He's still at the office?"

"He got stalled today. Some important case. I didn't really catch much of what he said because someone was being mean to mommy." Rory looked sternly at Mary, who in return snuggled more into her brothers lap.

Lucas looked at the girl in his arms and laughed."Okay."

In that moment a black Mercedes entered the driveway and a blond haired man walked out of the car.

Mary got up from her older brother's lap and started running in the cars direction.

"Daddy's home!!!!!!"

The man opened his arms and caught the little girl running into him.

"Hey munchkin. What are you doing still up?" The man answered while hugging and kissing the little girl.

"Mommy hasn't read me a story yet..."

"Really? Why haven't you read a story to my little girl?" He asked Rory with a smile while giving her a peck on the lips.

"I was waiting for her father to get home so _he_ could read her a story..."

"And this guy over here…" He pointed to Lucas with his head, still holding Mary in his arms.

"They woke me up..." Lucas answered while yawning.

"It looks like it's past your bed time hunny."

"Ye. I'm going to bed. Nigh mom. Night dad. Night biscuit." Lucas kissed his parents on the cheek and gave Mary a kiss on the forehead before entering the house.

"Night kid." The man answered while ruffling the boys blond hair.

"So…" The man looked between the woman sited on the bench and the almost asleep girl in his arms. "It looks like it's past your bedtime two missy."

"But I want a story…" The little girl pouted and he couldn't help but surrendered immediately.

"Okay but only if you fall asleep right after I finish."

"Okay daddy." The girl ran into to the house, leaving the two grownups on the porch.

"So how is my favorite girl?" The man sat on the bench next to her.

"She's fine. And how is my second favorite man?" Rory smiled to him.

"Second? That is just wrong. Here I am a hot and sexy man who gave you the most beautiful children in the world and I'm only your second favorite man? I want a divorce." He responded to her in a mock hurt voice.

She put her hands around his neck and whispered in his ear. "Really? I don't think you want that…"

He smirked and kissed her. "If you put it that way."

They let go of each other and she snuggled on his side while he put his right arm on her shoulders.

"So how was your day?"

He sighted before responding." In one word stressful."

"I'm sorry baby." She looked at him and gently passed her hand thru his blond locks.

"It's not your fault. But what about you? How was your day?"

"Nothing much. Just spent time with mom and Mary."

"Really? Did you miss me?" He smiled. Their faces inches apart.

She nodded her head. "And did you miss me?"

"You don't know how much." He whispered.

He was about to kiss her when…

"Daddy!!!"

He groaned and got up. "I'll be back don't you move." He kissed her one last time before going inside and she smiled.

If anyone had told her in high school that she would have been married to Tristan Dugrey and would had two kids with another two on the way she would have called them crazy. But the truth was she would have been the crazy one because there was no way she would have wanted her life to be different.


End file.
